Rain
by evryluvsmisty
Summary: Misty is an assassain and top agent for the central inteligence agency of Japan. She is sent on an assignment she would give anything for, but also partnered with the man she never wants to see again.
1. Death's beauty

Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon

Summary: Misty is an assassain and top agent for the central inteligence agency of Japan. She is sent on an assignment she would give anything for, but also partnered with the man she never wants to see again.

* * *

Silence……………only disturbed by the sound of gentle footsteps on marble flooring. Glass showcases fill the long halls and rooms. Red carpet smack in the middle as far as can see. 

It looks more like a museum than a house but that is what it is. A mansion of mansions. The high ceilings are highlighted by carvings and classy chandeliers. The lights that normally grace the halls however are not to be found and darkness has taken over except for flashing of light from the group of twelve. The footsteps come to a halt. The leader of the group has his hand upwards and palm facing forward gesturing for the rest to halt. "He is here somewhere, we have to be careful," he says. Then he turns around to see the others. The sight is ten men with machine guns and flashlights surrounding one. All in different color shirts and pants but the one in the middle has very expensive ones. He seems to be very important.

"Don't worry gustav," the leader begins once again while looking at the man in the middle. "We are going to get you out of here and everything will be fi.." his head jerks forward and his eyes are wide. The rest look at him to see what's wrong when they see a circular spot of red in the middle of his forehead. The liquid drips down as the man hits the floor. The rest is confusing. Three more fall now and the group gets restless. They are shouting to the dark and to each other. "Where is he?" and "Let's get out of here." After a minute only three stood again. They look nervously at the bodies on the floor and at the ceiling for any sign of movement. Their fingers more than ready to shoot anything that moves even if it is a curtain. Gustav backs onto the wall while the two guards are right in front of him. Still scared and searching frantically they move sideways trying to reach the door at the end of the hall.

_Clang!_ They all gasped and looked forward to the source of the noise. Searching for anything. Gustav looks around the ceiling and does not see anything at first. Then he sees something but doesn't know what. He frowns and squints his eyes to try and make out what it is as the ceiling looks so black. It looked as though part of the ceiling moved. Like it was moving towards them. His eyes widened in fear. "LOOKOUT!" he shouted, but it was too late. By the time the guards spun around they were both kicked in the face by a figure dressed in black. Even the face was covered. They tried getting back up but the figure was too quick. It kicked away one guard's hand from the gun and picked it up. In the same motion it roundhouse kicked the other guard while taking out the clip of the weapon and tossing it aside which landed close to Gustav.

Gustav watched the useless weapon before focusing his attention to what was going on. The two disarmed guards were now standing in fighting stances while the figure did the same. The first one let out a fighting yell before he rushed in with a right hand . The figure caught it and twisted it behind his back while the second one rushed in and received a kick to the face. Letting go the man's arm the figure put its right hand on his chin and left hand behind his head and snapped his neck. Seeing the second guard getting up it rushed into him, pulling him by the shirt while slipping a knife out of its side and slit the man's neck with incredible speed. When the man hit the floor the figure followed up with a stab to the heart. The black masked person took a few seconds to recuperate until it saw a shadow looming over. The same time it looked around was the same time the butt of the unloaded gun hit the figure square in the face. The figure let out a high pitch yelp and rolled away. Slowly it tried to get back to its feet. Gustav dropped the gun he was holding and went close to the figure. He proceeded to kick the figure many times in the stomach while shouting things like "You think you can kill Gustav" and "I'm more powerful than the president."

The figure was wincing while it still tried to get up. Gustav waited until it was on its knees and hands and let loose a kick to face but the figure caught it. It took his leg and put his calf on its left shoulder while it used its left hand to straighten Gustav's knee. Then in one swift blow the figure's right elbow smashed into the kneecap while pushing its left shoulder up causing the leg to bend the other way and some agonizing screams from Gustav. Gustav fell to the floor crying in pain. The figure slowly rose while watching the decapitated man cower in fear. "wh-wh- who sent you?" he asked. "Why did they send you!" again he got no answer. The figure slowly raised its hand and took off its mask. Gustav watched as the mask came off to reveal something he would never expect. A woman. A beautiful but cold faced woman with flaming red hair. How could she defeat all those men and be a merciless killer. Then it hit Gustav. He knew who she was. "You are the angel of death aren't you. The one that the head of CIA says will claim the lives of criminals if the law doesn't. I always thought it was just a saying." The figure nodded before pulling a gun from its backpack. "Gustav Grandier. You are guilty of drug trafficking and murder. You have been judged by your peers outside of court. You now have the right to remain silent…….." she drew the gun to his head. His eyes widened……. "forever."

His head jerked back as well as the gun. He fell to the floor and a pool of blood soon surrounded his head. There was silence again until faint sirens could be heard. The woman sighed. "time to get out of here." With that she sprinted to a pillar and pushed her legs off to send her through a window. The revving of a motor cycle could be heard but soon it too was gone and all that was left was sirens and a bloody massacre.

* * *

"In our top story today, known drug lord Gustav Grandier was killed along with eleven of his bodyguards. The killers left no evidence of their identity but the police believe it was drug related. Grandier was acquitted on charges just last week when he said the police could not touch him. We go to the scene where mic…."  
The screen goes black as it switched off. In the room there is a nicely finished table with three people on it. One has glasses and black hair. He wears a business suit and sits with a high degree of dignity. The other is a strong looking man in a brown suit with a remote in his hand. He has brown spiky hair and squinty eyes. "I guess that is why you are the best, rain," he says to the third one. The third one is a slender woman, with red hair, and curved in all the right places. She has on a working blouse with a jacket over it and a skirt. All are dark blue. "Thank you sir," she says although her cold features do not change and her aqua eyes give the feeling it could freeze the sun. "hmmm," the spiky haired man nodded. "Tracey, you are dismissed. I'd like to talk to Rain alone," he says to the first man with glasses. Tracey nods at his two friends and leaves the room. "Is this another mission briefing sir?" rain says with her features non-emotional. The older man chuckles. "Twenty-four years old and you can hide your emotions better than any of us. Yes this is a mission briefing but I'd prefer we kept it on a casual bases Misty." Rain/Misty looks at the man and nods. "Ok Brock." Brock smiles and tells her to come to him. She does as he says and stands next to him while looking at the screen. He uses the remote and the picture comes up again. A man is shown and immediately one can see in Misty's eyes the sadness and rage of a thousand nuclear bombs. Her facial expressions however do not change until she speaks. "Please say I get to kill him Brock," she squeezes through gritted teeth so fierce that even Brock shivers. He turns to her with a soft look and speak softly but sternly. "Yes he is your target Misty. But I am wondering if to give you this assignment. I think that lately you actually believe that killing is normal. That you have forgotten we only do it to protect others." Misty looked at him. She knew not what to say as she knew he was telling the truth. Brock spoke again. "I know you want to kill A.J. after what he did to Erika." She closed her eyes upon hear that but the cold features remained. Brock continued. "but she was my friend too and I have not lost sight of what we do. I'll only give you this mission if you promise me something." Misty looking at the screen asked him absentmindedly what it was. He replied, "Only if you promise to quit being a CIA agent after this." Misty turned to face Brock and he could almost see her lips turning into a smile but she stopped that immediately. Looking into her eyes however he saw the love and admiration she had for him. He was her unofficial big brother after all. "Thanks for caring Brock." He nodded while putting his hand on her shoulder. She responded by putting hers on his. Brock was the only Misty would open up to besides Gary. Gary was her brother-in-law as well as a teammate in the CIA. They were the only ones that could actually make her laugh although not often.

"There is a catch to this mission though Misty," Brock said. Misty turned towards him. "Figures. What is it this time."

Brock sighed deeply before saying, "You're going to need a partner."

He saw her mouth tremble until she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"You really need to get a life Brock. Is that it?" Brock just shrugged his shoulders.

After a while Misty was back to no emotions and said, "I'll take Gary with me."

Brock started being a little fidgety, "Errrr….. he is already going with you but for support via radio contact. You have already been assigned to a partner by L.A. It is his target but I knew you wanted the hit so I asked that you two be partnered. That was before I found out who he was."

Misty dismissed all that Brock was saying as being not important. "Whatever. Once he stays out of my way it does not matter who he is. Is he experienced?"  
"Yes. He is more experienced than either one of us."

Misty cocked her head curiously. "What is his codename?"

Brock again sighed deeply. There was a long pause before he finally the word slipped out. "Snake."

Misty's mouth hung open and Brock read her eyes once more. Pain. Sadness. Fear.

He hit the remote for the next slide. And the profile of Snake came up. Misty slowly turned her head from Brock to the screen hoping she would be wrong. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw the picture and realized she wasn't.

* * *

Codename: Snake

Real name: Ashura Satoshi Ketchum

Age: 23

Speciality: Sniping, Demolition, Close Quarters Combat (CQC)

Mission Pokemon Favorites: Pikachu(lv ?), Charizard(lv 92), Bulbasaur(lv 86),

Blastoise(lv 94), Pidgeot(lv 100), Alakazam(lv 90)

Years in Agency: 6

Missions: Total 246

Completed 240

Injuries while on Missions: Fractured rib, skull, arm, leg, several concussions, broken

jaw, multiple bullet wounds.

Comments: Inducted because he won all leagues and declared Pokemon Master.

* * *

Misty looked at the profile. She couldn't believe it. Why him. He was the most successful agent but anybody else would have been better.

She closed her eyes and swallowed. She reopened them and looked at Brock and saw his sympathetic gaze. "It is about time you two end this nonsense Misty." Misty now couldn't suppress her emotions anymore and became furious while tears threatened to spill. "What! Brock, Daisy is dead because of him! He killed my sister! He-e-he…." She couldn't continue as she knelt on the ground and her body was racked with sobs. She covered her face in her hands while Brock massaged her back. He then pressed a knob on his line to the secretary and asked for Gary. By the time Gary had arrived Misty had passed out on the couch. Noticing the tear marks on her face Gary decided to pose the question. "What happened to her Brock?"

Brock squeezed the bridge of his nose and replied, "She's been partnered with Snake by the Agency to kill A.J."

Gary stepped back. "Snake? As in our best friend Ash Ketchum?"

Brock nodded, "The one and only."

Gary stepped over to the couch and sat beside Misty's head while stroking her hair. He sighed "Poor Misty. First she finds out her target is the man who killed her best friend then she has to be partnered with the love of her life whom she still blames for the death of her sister."

Brock nodded and spoke up, "That and the fact that she has hardly been letting out any emotions at all even around us. She is liable for a nervous breakdown. Especially since she will have to tell Ash soon."

Gary rose his head from Misty to Brock wide eyed. "You don't really think she will tell him….that…..that Ashley is his."  
" I don't know Gary. But if Ash found out her name he would know. He is not stupid you know. Well. Not anymore that is. In any case you are to accompany Misty to L.A. where you will then head to the Dolinvodno forest in Russia and you shall give her support from a fixed location."  
"Ok boss. But I have a question. Do you think Misty is right? I mean Daisy was on her vacation when Ash convinced her to go with him in Zimbabwe."

Brock stayed quiet for a while not caring for the topic too much but then decided they had stayed quiet long enough.  
"In my professional opinion throwing aside my friendship with Ash I do not think it was is fault. Daisy was the best at deciphering codes and I understood Ash wanted the best. Giovanni was no easy person to overcome and Ash wanted to make sure all went well. He could not have known there was a mole in the agency and therefore could not have known there would be an ambush. It has also been four years and I think Misty should realize he was not to blame and that Daisy went along willingly. She should also forgive him because she still loves him and if not for her sake then for Ashley's."  
Gary nodded. "I agree Brock." He looked one more time at his sister before proposing Brock and himself go and he could debrief him further on the mission while Misty rested a bit. They both left the room not noticing Misty's eyes opened and fresh tears coming out of them. In her mind she only said one thing, _"it was his fault Brock. It was."_ And the onslaught of tears started once again.

* * *

AN: Misty is 24 in case yall were wondering. I am reposting this since i had lukos post it for me. i never got any reviews so i dont know when the next chapter will be. 


	2. The chill of the serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its characters.

An: SORRY ABOUT BEING SO LATE! Aw man I don't even have time to write. This has been on my comps for the longest while. So instead of not doing anything with it I just decided to post. Sorry. It's a really raw post. No editing took place and it was supposed to be three time longer. I'm getting back the feel of writing so you can expect an update for crossover and rain soon. That's if I get reviews.

Some reviewers wanted to know if I had any other fics out. If you click on my pen

name you would see the rest that I have to offer.

NOTE:- Just wanna thank all the people that reviewed I know this isn't a good update but I've had this part sitting here so long I decided to upload it. I still have yet to see this story that I supposedly "copied" from. The nerve of these people saying that I stole someone else's work which by the way isn't on this site and no one can tell me where to find this story. Bleh. Anyway. On with chapter 2. Or part of it anyway.

The room gives off a cold feeling. It is lit by the lights on the high ceiling making all the shadows come out to play. The floor is padded and the eastern wall is lined with mirrors. The whole room looks like a martial arts center and is void of human presence save for one. A fairly tall and athletic man with short raven hair hits the punching bag repeatedly and creates the only noise in the room which consist of grunts and thumps. He wears a black track pants and black trainer gloves. His body glistens with sweat, which shows his defined and muscular body, while the rest graces the floor in puddles and smears.

He gives the bag a high roundhouse kick and lands on the ground in perfect fighting stance. His eyes do not falter. His concentration is immense. It stays that way even though an annoyed look crosses his features and he says, "What are you doing here LT?"

He punches the bag with both hands in lighting fast combos. Lieutenant Surge who was by the door behind him just chuckles as the fighter continues his assault on the bag. Surge is a big man………huge man with overly big muscles with camouflage gear and low white hair.

He walks slowly towards the middle of the room where the man is. "You never cease to amaze me. You always know someone is around. But as far as your question goes, I should be asking you the same thing Snake. As far as I know you don't live here but anytime someone needs to find you this is the one place to look. Don't you want a life?"

Snake continues hitting his deadly combos onto the inanimate object but still manages a response in between them. "My life is about taking others. It is about my eternal damnation so that society of the Johto region will be protected. So in fact, being here everyday and training is my life because it is the way to prepare to get the job done."

Anyone can see the similarities between Ash and Misty's cold demeanor. It is almost as though they hate everyone else in the world which really is not the case.

Surge smirks at Ash's answer though and leans on a post while watching him. "Always got to be the smart ass huh?" he jokes while he shakes his head slightly. His smirk faded and he watched Ash train for a while. He did not know how to bring up the topic but he knew he had to. After seeing Ash in fighting stance and breathing hard, he decided to break the news. "You know our mole has told us it is time to move on A.J. right?"

Ash now stood in fighting stance, not moving. Surge observed him for a while but the reaction was expected. Actually, it should have been ten times worse so Surge was quite content with it. That was until Ash slowly turned around. That is when Surge actually took a step back at what he saw. The eyes. The fire. The pain.

Surge knew that Ash had given up so much for the sake of the mission.

Ash stood straight with his clenched hands a little away from his waist. His breathing could be heard but based on the way he clenched his teeth it wasn't from being tired. It was to keep himself composed during the topic before a mixture of emotions erupted from within him.

He closed his eyes slowly and regulated his breathing. When he calmed himself he opened them again. "When do I leave?" he asked.

Surge looked away to the mirrors. "Soon Ash. Soon."

But Ash realized that Surge answered absentmindedly and was rather distant at the moment. A suspicious and not too warm look came over Ash's face.  
"Spill LT."

Surge snapped back into reality. He did not realize he was so deep into his thoughts until now. But since Ash suspected something there was no better time to relay the news to him than now.

"Ok. Here goes……." He took a deep breath and let it out. "The head of the Agency in Kanto has asked that you be partnered with someone in order to bring down A.J."

Ash scoffed and looked away before turning his attention back to the big man.

"I hope you told Brock that was unacceptable……" he said as he studied Surge's face.

After reading the man's emotion displayed Ash got rather annoyed.  
.

"This is bullshit!" he exclaimed while approaching the big man.

He stopped so close to him that he could hear his breathing. His finger pointed to the man's face while his mouth let out threatening whispers. "You know I work alone. You go back and tell Brock that he should put aside personal feelings and be professional about this. Anyone they send is not going to be able to keep up with me. It will be like babysitting and we would put our undercover agent at risk. I will not jeopardize this mission for the sake of formalities. It is much too important to the Pokemon world………..and to me."

Ash's words ceased but Surge took his hand and lowered Ash's finger from his face. He had a look so angry that most people would have pissed their pants.  
"You are out of line Ketchum," he said low and dangerously. "Don't forget who's in charge around here. I've allowed you a lot of leverage because I know you but lately you have been getting out of line. Don't push it."

The two stared at each other intensely as though it were a staring competition. Finally Ash slowly turned around and walked to a bench that had an opened gym bag with clothes and a sleeping Pikachu. He took the pokemon out of the bag and laid him gently on the bench. He then took out a towel from the bag while sitting next to the mouse and drying himself off. His anger had slowly diminished even though his face said otherwise. But Surge was accustomed to this. After all, he trained Ash to hide the emotions in the first place.

"Alright. But I still think Brock is making this personal," Ash finally muttered while brushing the towel against his skin.

Surge nodded at Ash's comment while leaning against a post. "And you aren't? Although I agree he is making this personal but not for the same reason as you."

Ash looked up while dropping the towel into the bag and taking out a jersey.  
"What is that suppose to mean?"

Surge sighed. 'This is going to hit Ash hard. Might as well say it as fast as I can' he thought.

"Well Brock is only sending his agent because he wants to everything in his power to bring A.J. down. He actually put aside his personal feelings to come to the decision. But it is because of that he has made the mission even more personal."

Ash, now fully dressed in black with the exception of his gym shoes, twisted his face in a sarcastic look. "Right, that really clears things up for me."

Surge chuckled a bit before he continued. "Very funny Ash. But I needed to tell you that so you would understand that Brock would obviously send his best agent despite the personal attachment. An agent we know all too well."

Ash's body became still. From the outside one could tell his jaws were nicely clenched. "Codename?" he gritted out. Surge leant off the post and took some steps to Ash. Out of his camo jacket he pulled a folder. He then handed it to Ash before walking a few steps backwards.

"Agent Rain." He said once he had stopped.

He took notice of Ash's actions. His hands were clenching the bench with all his might and his eyes were not what they were before. Before Surge could see beneath Ash's cold features but now…………..Ash's eyes showed a different kind of cold. It was a cold from the heart.

Surge decided the silence was too long and broke it.  
"Agent Fox will also be accompanying you for radio contact."

Ash opened the folder and stared at the profile. Agent Rain. A very successful agent. She also had some very powerful pokemon. The report said her favorites were Politoed, Gyarados, Starmie, Golduck, Corsola and Dewgong. Assigned 155 missions of which 140 were successful. Specialty reported as stealth, sniping and Closed Quarters Combat(CQC)

As couldn't help but snort at seeing CQC.

'Of course it's one of her specialties. After all, it was the two of us who designed it.'

Ash's eyes stayed fixed on the picture of the young woman with emotions that the best and most insightful of agents would deem unreadable. It was just there, watching…..searching……longing???

Wait…What??

Ash growled and quickly shook his head. 'What the hell do you think you're doing Ketchum. Remember who you are.'

He took a while to compose himself. When he finished doing so courtesy a few deep breaths he turned to his commanding officer and asked ever so professionally, "When do they arrive?"

At this time Surge took a step towards Ash and handed him an envelope. "We meet them tomorrow."

…………. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: YAYYY. Anyway. Read and review. Not enough reviews for the chapter and no update. Yes im a meanie.


End file.
